


friends and lovers

by flootzavut



Series: after hours [1]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s02e15 Caught On Tape, F/F, First Kiss, First Time, Friends With Benefits, Season/Series 02, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 00:04:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6929818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flootzavut/pseuds/flootzavut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>Skin sliding over skin, soft warmth against her body - after all, it's for this possibility she keeps dating guys she sometimes doesn't even like very much...</em> </p><p>When Kate queries Abby over her assertion that of <em>course</em> friends will sleep together, she didn't expect so many revelations, or where it might lead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	friends and lovers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BadWolf303](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadWolf303/gifts).



> for listening to be babble and assuring me this wasn't _complete_ tosh! *mwah*

* * *

_**friends and lovers** _

* * *

 

They've finished the movie and the ice cream before Kate finds the guts to ask the question that's been weighing on her mind for days. "Do you really sleep with your friends, Abs?" It comes out rather blunt, much more so than Kate intended, but it's Abby and she's pretty tough to offend.

Abby laughs. "Don't beat around the bush, Kate," she teases, "go ahead and ask the real question."

"I'm sorry, I just-"

Abby shakes her head and laughs again. "I'm just screwing with you, Kate, it's okay." She smiles. "I'm surprised it took you this long to ask."

Kate cringes. "Am I that obvious?"

Abby shrugs. "I just know you. And hey, you know me, too. You know I don't mind talking about sex." She pauses, chuckles. Kate realises she's cringing again. "It's just a three letter word, Kate. You wear guns, plural, every day, I can't believe how shy you are over a  _word_." She loops her arm over Kate's shoulders and grins affectionately. "It's sort of cute. Big bad federal agent who gets all embarrassed about sex."

"Mean," says Kate, with no heat whatsoever. At least she and Abby can talk about this. While Abby will occasionally tease her over her relative prudishness, at least she doesn't deliberately try to make Kate feel bad. Unlike some people Kate could mention.

"But that's okay, because you love me anyway."

It's not even the distant relative of a question. Abby's security about her place in the affections of pretty much everyone in her life is something Kate both admires and envies.

"Friends with benefits is fun, Kate. You should try it."

Kate shakes her head. "So you've slept with  _all_  your male friends?"

Abby grins. "Most of them. Why, did you want to know who's worth the effort?" Kate blushes furiously, and Abby laughs. She sits up straighter and starts to count them off on her fingers. "Not managed to do the dirty with Gibbs yet, but I can totally vouch for Timmy  _and_  Tony-"

"DiNozzo? Ew."

Abby grins even wider. "He can be a jerk, but you know he's a decent guy deep down." She winks. "And trust me, he's a  _really_  good lay. Timmy is too. He lacks Tony's confidence, but he's so enthusiastic, and he'll try  _anything_. He might be kinkier than me."

Kate hides her face in her hands. "I so don't need to know this, Abby."

"One of these days I'm going to figure out a way into Gibbs' pants. He's number three on my bucket list."

"Oh,  _God_."

"Oh come  _on_ , Kate, you can't tell me you haven't thought about it."

Kate decides staying silent is her best option.

"I  _knew_  it. The man oozes sex. Of course you've wondered. Number two is to convince Tony and Tim they want a threesome with me, obviously, and number one..." Abby laughs huskily. "Well, that would be telling."

"God, Abs."

Abby laughs again. "Aren't you going to ask about my other friends?"

Kate looks up, confused. "I don't think I even  _know_  any of your other male friends, Abby, even if I  _wanted_  to know what they're like in bed."

Abby leans in and grins mischievously. " _You_  said 'male'; I didn't."

Kate frowns for a second, then her jaw drops to her chest and she's sure her eyebrows look like they're trying to take flight. "You... you sleep with women, too?"

"You can't be  _that_  surprised, Kate, you've known me for ages now. I sleep in a coffin and go to parties in graveyards and think pain can be fun. I mean, sex with a woman is practically vanilla for me."

Kate clears her throat. "Oh."

"But seriously, Kate, have you honestly never even gotten a little frisky with a girlfriend? Made out and it went a bit too far?"

Kate shakes her head. "I- um, I've never even kissed another woman." Until tonight, that had seemed like a perfectly normal, unremarkable fact, but in the face of Abby's adventurousness she suddenly feels like she really  _is_  a prude.

"Never?" Abby shakes her head. "That's so  _sad_. You should try it. I love guys, always have, but sex with a woman is fun." She winks. "You know how sometimes guys need a little guidance? Well women...  _don't_."

Kate's cheeks flush hot.

Abby leans in even closer and lowers her voice to a sultry murmur. "Best. Orgasms.  _Ever_."

The flush spreads from Kate's cheeks until she's certain her whole face, her neck, her ears, everything, is all violently crimson. She swallows hard, but she can't seem to find any words.

Abby's smile gets wider. "D'you know who's been at the top of my bucket list for a while now?"

Kate mutely shakes her head.

"How would you feel about having your first friend with benefits be a girl?"

Kate blinks a few times as understanding dawns. " _Me_?"

"What part of 'you show me yours, I'll show you mine' didn't make sense to you? I've been waiting for you to take me up on that offer for, like, over a year now."

"I... I thought you just meant tattoos and- and  _guns_..."

Abby winks. "You haven't seen all my tats yet, Kate."

Kate's mouth goes dry. "Oh." Abby's so close Kate can smell her perfume, which is unusual but not unpleasant. Rich and warm and spicy. Her eyes are sparkling with amusement but are also dark and aroused, and the way she runs her tongue over her lips makes Kate have to swallow hard. She doesn't sleep with girls, she never has, but then, she's never had a woman look at her like  _this_  before, and out of nowhere her heart is pounding.

Abby's gaze drops to Kate's mouth, and she grins. She might not be a trained profiler, but she's smart, knowledgable, a scientist, and someone who's worked closely with Gibbs for years. Kate's sure Abby's more than capable of telling when a person is turned on. And Kate definitely is that.

Abby doesn't say anything else, just shifts a bit closer on the couch, tucks a leg under her backside so she's properly facing Kate, then unexpectedly she grabs the hem of her top and peels it off over her head.

Kate gulps. "Abs!" She doesn't mean to look down, she really doesn't, but she can't seem to help it. Abby's wearing a deep, deep red bra, her skin is smooth, her body toned, and she is undeniably beautiful.

Abby runs her hands over her stomach and her breasts. Kate swallows again, unable to look away.

"You can touch me if you like, Kate. I  _want_  you to. Please. I promise I'll make it good."

Kate looks up at Abby's face, those wide green eyes, the ruby-painted lips, the amusement but also the unmistakable expression of desire.

She tries to tell herself any curiosity is just because it's been so long since she went on a date that led to even borderline satisfactory kissing, never mind good sex, but she knows full well that isn't the whole story. There's a part of her that's unwillingly curious what it's like to touch and be touched by a woman. And there's definitely a part of her, a  _big_  part, who wants to sleep with someone who actually gives a shit about her, who isn't just a sad distraction, whom she knows and trusts.

She's more tempted than she wants to admit.

She's so caught up in Abby's expression, she doesn't register what Abby's doing, what's happening, until Abby strips off her bra. Kate blinks. Abby's half naked, and Kate has no idea how to deal with this development. She resists looking again, tells herself she doesn't want or need to see any part of Abby's body, but then Abby moans softly, and there's movement at the edge of Kate's vision. When she looks down, Abby's caressing her own breasts and, if the sound effects are anything to go by, enjoying herself enormously. Kate wants to be repelled or appalled, or at least  _bemused_ , but there's something about Abby's open, shameless enjoyment of her own body that Kate finds weirdly, inexplicably...  _hot_.

"Come on, Kate. It'll be fun. I promise, I'm good at this. I'm a scientist, we know how to do stuff." She's still laughing, although it's lower and huskier now. "And if you don't like it, we can stop any time, we never even have to  _mention_  it again unless you want to, but I just..." She reaches out a hand to touch Kate's cheek, stroking Kate's skin and her own in unison.

Kate's heart is beating fast and hard, and when Abby's hand moves to the back of her head and gently pulls, she doesn't resist. For the first time in her life, Caitlin Todd kisses a girl, and she's shocked to discover how much she likes it.

Abby takes it slow and soft, nipping lightly and teasingly at Kate's lips, and to Kate's own surprise,  _she_  is the one who tilts her head to deepen it, who tentatively slips her tongue into Abby's mouth.

She'd tell Abby off for the amused laugh, except it turns out Abby is  _really_  good at this. She teases Kate's tongue with her own, sucks on it, explores Kate's mouth slowly but thoroughly, and when Kate clings on so she doesn't just fall over, she remembers too late that Abby is half-naked.

It's weird, disconcerting, but not at all off-putting, to realise she's suddenly touching Abby's skin. Unable to resist, she strokes her hands up and down Abby's ribcage. Abby laughs, pulls her in closer, deepens the kiss, and Kate is all kinds of confused and all kinds of aroused. The arousal is just making her more confused, but the confusion is not making her any less aroused, and it's certainly not stopping her kissing back.

She jumps in surprise when she feels cool fingers sliding over the skin of her lower back, finally pulls her lips back from Abby's, but can't quite bring herself to move any further away.

Abby strokes her waist and grins at her. "Okay?"

"I, um." Oh God, she sounds like she's halfway there already. Apparently, even if her mind is totally weirded out, her body is absolutely on board with making out with another woman, with kissing and touching and being kissed and touched by Abby Sciuto, labrat extraordinaire and her best friend. But still. The idea scares her. She doesn't kiss women. And she knows from bitter experience that sleeping with a friend can be disastrous. "Is... is this a good idea?" she manages.

"Trust me, Kate, this is an  _excellent_  idea."

"But... Abby, you're my best friend, and I don't want to... to lose that."

Abby rolls her eyes. "Do you see things being weird between me and, like, any of my friends? I mean sure, it was a little strange with Tim for a while, but that was a relationship. I'm no good at those. But now we're fine."

Kate shrugs a shoulder non-commitally. She has to concede the point.

"And I bet you've never even seen an  _ounce_  of weirdness between me and Tony, or Ducky, or-"

"Wait,  _Ducky_?"

Abby nods. "He's more adventurous than you'd think."

Kate blinks. She didn't see  _that_  one coming. She loves Ducky, adores him in fact, but not that way. She  _really_  hopes Abby doesn't elaborate. "Oh."

Abby's hands keep stroking her waist and a couple of inches up her spine, and admittedly part of her is just... melting. Then Abby strokes up over her top and cradles Kate's breast through the fabric, gently tugs her nipple. "It doesn't have to be weird, Kate, I promise. It's just sex. Actually, it's better, it's sex with someone you like and trust, and who likes and trusts you, but without any complications. And I  _guarantee_  you it'll be really good."

Kate's eyes flutter closed involuntarily, and when she feels Abby's lips brush across hers again, she can't resist opening her mouth and allowing the kiss to happen.

Abby nods, smiles encouragingly against her mouth. Her fingers keep teasing Kate's nipple, harder now, more insistent, and Kate's mind is going fuzzy. Abby's other hand slips up and down her spine, a little further each time, and by the time Abby draws back, a question in her eyes, her hands now at the hem of Kate's top, Kate's not sure she could refuse even if she wanted to.

"You're so pretty, Kate," Abby murmurs once it's gone, then they're kissing again, and Abby pulls Kate in close.

Kate moans despite herself. Skin sliding over skin, soft warmth against her body - after all, it's for this she keeps dating guys she sometimes doesn't even like very much. And this is new, very new, but it's Abby, someone she does both like and trust, and it's more comfortable than she expected, and it's also... softer and warmer than she imagined, than she's used to, and she's surprised how good it is to have another woman's breasts against her own. When Abby unhooks her bra, Kate doesn't even think to object, just gets it off and out of the way and shivers at how it feels now they're both naked from the waist up.

Abby stops kissing her for a moment to gently push her back down into the couch, and Kate's sure her eyes must look druggy and spaced. Abby just grins and presses down into her as their lips meet again.

There's still a small part of Kate's brain bouncing up and down and trying to insist she stops this, trying to convince her it's a really bad idea, but Abby starts kissing and nibbling and licking Kate's jaw, down her neck, further, and even that part of Kate's mind can't keep up the disapproval when Abby's tongue reaches her nipple. She arches up into Abby's mouth, and can't find it in herself to be embarrassed when Abby laughs at her.

"See, told you I'd make it good."

Kate's only response is to whine and grab Abby's pigtails. "Please!" She can't quite believe she's ended up half naked on her couch, begging Abby to keep sucking her nipple, but she can't deny she's enjoying it.

Abby keeps going, moving back and forth, exploring Kate's breasts with her mouth and her hands until Kate is in pieces. It's been  _ages_  since someone spent this much time just enjoying her body, making her feel special and wanted, much too long since she was anything more than a barely known partner for a disappointing fumble.

She gets so caught up in it, she jumps again in surprise when Abby's hand touches her leg. She looks down, wide eyed, at where Abby is currently scraping her teeth oh so gently and teasingly over Kate's nipple. Abby closes her lips around it and sucks, then lets it pop out of her mouth.

"It's okay, Kate." Her thumb rubs a tiny, soothing circle on the tender skin of Kate's inner thigh, and Kate shivers. "If you want to stop, I'll stop, but I promise it's okay."

Kate shivers again. She's not convinced exactly how this counts as 'okay', but on the other hand, she has  _no_  desire to make it stop.

Abby watches her for a moment, then smiles and lowers her head to kiss Kate's belly as her hand slips up under Kate's skirt.

Kate has no idea what to expect, no frame of reference for this experience. None of this makes any sense, she can't figure out how she got here, but as Abby slowly massages her through her panties, she's not sure she can bring herself to care.

Abby touches her expertly, until she's dissolving into a messy puddle of need, and only then moves to remove the rest of their clothing. Kate doesn't protest as Abby strips her naked, and simply watches wide-eyed as Abby discards the last of her own clothing.

She can no longer pretend even to herself that she isn't looking at Abby, at  _all_  of Abby, at Abby's naked skin. Abby grins and turns away, twisting her head back over her shoulder. "Don't you love this tattoo?"

Kate blinks, realises she was just closely admiring Abby's ass, and is sort of grateful for the distraction. The huge cross tattooed on Abby's back is... actually gorgeous. It's big, bold, but also kind of pretty. Basically, it's very Abby.

"I love it," she says, "it's beautiful. It's so...  _you_." She's ridiculously pleased when Abby grins and bounces at the compliment.

Then Abby's turning back around, and Kate's completely failing not to look at her breasts, her stomach, the neat dark curls between her legs. When Abby lies down and kisses her again, without a moment's thought she grabs Abby's hips and pulls her close, and their bodies connect all the way down and  _God_ , it wasn't supposed to feel this good.

Abby laughs at her enthusiasm, slides a hand down between Kate's legs, laughs again when Kate gasps. "See? Women don't need a crib sheet." She strokes and circles, slides two fingers into Kate's body so carefully and smoothly Kate shudders. "Wow, Kate, you're enjoying this even more than I hoped you would."

Kate wants to make some witty comment, but instead she just whimpers.

"This is really fun, but there's something I badly want to do, just in case we never do this again, okay?"

Kate wonders how exactly Abby expects to get  _any_  sense out of her.

"You can still tell me to stop any time you want to, all right?  _Any_  time. But I've wanted to do this for so long..."

Kate nods furiously. She doesn't have a clue what Abby has planned, more to the point doesn't much care. What she needs right now is to come, as hard as possible, and sooner rather than later.

When Abby smiles so wide her eyes practically disappear into happy crinkles, Kate lets her own eyes slip closed and falls back against the couch. Abby's got the message, and Kate is secure she's going to get an orgasm, and she doesn't have the energy to think about anything else.

Abby leaves a soft kiss on Kate's mouth, then starts to kiss her way lower again. Kate finds herself melting happily, still surprised but also pretty delighted (and totally blissed out).

She keeps expecting it to suddenly become awkward, but she can't even make herself try to imagine Abby is a man so she doesn't have to deal with the fact a woman, her  _friend_ , is licking her breasts and nibbling her stomach and turning her to goo with a couple of fingers between her legs. It's so new and different, and - even after Abby's promises - she's taken aback by how good this is.

That it's Abby, someone she trusts completely, is just making her feel even more secure. She's floating away, utterly relaxed, entirely in the moment, and it's wonderful.

She's so into it, so lost in pleasure, failing so completely to keep track of what's happening, that when she feels Abby's lips on her inner thigh her entire body jolts.

"Abby?" Her voice wavers.

"Mmhm?"

Kate has to bite the inside of her cheek for a second, because Abby's response vibrates so deliciously on her tender flesh.

"Um, what're you - oh, God - what're you doing?"

Abby chuckles. "I know you've never been with a woman before Kate, but  _please_  tell me this isn't the first time someone's ever gone down on you or I'll lose  _all_  my faith in your dating skills."

Kate shudders. "Oh."

"I promise-" Abby's lips are moving against Kate's skin, and Kate has to concentrate to follow her words "-I will make this  _so_  good, Kate. I promise. I really like doing it. And I  _really_  want to do it for  _you_."

Kate shivers. "O- okay," she manages. Kate can do a lot of things, but she can't turn down head from someone who wants to do it this badly.

Abby chuckles. "Good."

Kate's not sure if Abby's just done teasing, or if she wants to get on with it before Kate changes her mind, but the next thing Kate knows, Abby's face is buried between her legs, and she isn't at  _all_  sure if she'll survive the enthusiasm with which Abby is eating her out.

Her body involuntarily arches up into Abby's mouth, and she grabs Abby's pigtails again. "Oh,  _God_ , Abs."

Abby chuckles, does something borderline obscene with her tongue, and Kate clamps her eyes shut and keens desperately. Abby keeps laughing and making happy noises, as if Kate is her very favourite dessert.

How,  _how_  did they get here?

(How,  _how_  can she make it happen again?)

Abby's fingers slip back into her, and she kisses goodbye to rational thought without a regret. Abby licks and sucks and says things like 'mm-mm _-mmmm_ ', and when she finally makes it to Kate's clit, Kate is so completely primed and ready to explode, her body arches off the couch and she starts coming before Abby has even settled in for the ride.

By the time she can actually think again, Abby is teasing aftershocks out of her with her tongue, she has absolutely no muscle tone anywhere in her body, and she's pretty sure at least half her brain has just plain old given up and shut down.

"Wow." Kate's voice is low and breathy.

Abby chuckles. "Thanks for letting me do that, Kate. It was fun." Another long lick. "It's  _ages_  since I last slept with a girl." She's gently working Kate over between sentences, as if she's truly reluctant to stop, as if she's just enjoying Kate's body  _that much_. "So much fun."

Kate whimpers. It's glorious, but eventually she tugs on a pigtail. "Abs. Abs, I can't..."

Abby makes a disappointed whining noise, so Kate grabs her other pigtail too and pulls a little more sharply. Not enough to hurt, but enough to know Kate means business.

"Okay, okay." Abby's voice is muffled, but she leaves one farewell kiss on Kate's clit before allowing herself to be tugged up and off.

She grins at Kate as she wipes her mouth. "Oh, I  _so_  enjoyed that."

Kate smiles fuzzily. "God, Abs, how'd you- when did you learn to-  _God_."

Abby grins wider, her eyes bright with mischief. "Lots and lots of practice. Sex is fun." She crawls her way back up Kate's body and leans in to kiss her again.

Kate's never tasted herself so strongly in another person's mouth before. It's weird and kind of hot, and she still hasn't quite come to terms with the fact it's Abby she's kissing, or that they're both naked, let alone what Abby just did.

"So, Kate. Have I converted you to friends with benefits yet or what?"

Kate laughs breathlessly. "I think... I think you need to ask me that when you didn't just suck my mind out through my clit."

Abby laughs. "That sounds like exactly the  _right_  time to ask."

"Unfair."

Abby lets her body sink down into Kate's, and Kate finds herself wrapping her arms automatically around Abby, tilting her head for another kiss.

Abby grins when she pulls away, then tucks her head in against Kate's shoulder. "Well, for what it's worth, I loved it, and I'll do it again anytime."

Kate giggles, shakes her head in disbelief. "Okay. Just don't tell the boys."

Abby chuckles. "And be expected to share? No way."

This time Kate laughs aloud, then she's overtaken by a yawn. "God, Abs, you completely wore me out."

Abby shrugs. "It's not good head if you can stand up afterward."

"I'll remember that."

"And Kate?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for letting me. And trusting me."

Kate tightens her hold and presses a kiss to Abby's forehead. She doesn't know how to respond to someone thanking her for  _that_. Shouldn't it be the other way around? "You're, um, you're welcome, Abs," she manages finally. "And thank  _you_. For being my friend and caring and... everything."

Abby chuckles again and lets out a happy sigh. "And if you want to do this at my place sometime, Kate, I'll even let you use my strapon."

Kate's eyes pop open in alarm. "Your  _what_?"

Abby reaches up to drag a throw over them from the back of the couch. "Don't worry. I promise I won't make you if you don't want to." She pauses. "Bet you'll want to, though."

Kate shakes her head as she helps Abby tuck them both in.

Friends with benefits seems like it's going to be quite the adventure.

_~ fin ~_

**Author's Note:**

> So... Kabby is a ship that never convinced me.
> 
> I don't find it hard to imagine Abby swings every which way when she feels so inclined. Kate I can imagine falling for a woman because sure, she's a conservative kind of lass, but she is easily swayed by her emotions and heart. I don't think it's all that likely, but I don't find it at all impossible, either.
> 
> However, these two in combination I find hard to buy into, simply because overall they seem to want such different things out of life.
> 
> Then I had an idea which wouldn't leave me alone. Given the losers Kate seemed to attract, it seems credible (to me!) that she might end up finding comfort elsewhere even when she wasn't actually looking for it. Also, I can't help thinking Abby could be very persuasive and kind of overwhelming if she saw a (possibly limited time) opportunity.
> 
> So call this my attempt to make the ship work in my head. I don't know if I'll make it work in the reader's too, but I _tried_!
> 
> I've been fiddling with it for quite some time now, so I think it's as good as it's going to get. My first time writing this ship, so if you must throw rotten tomatoes, please don't throw them too hard, 'kay? ;)


End file.
